The Newfoundland Bullet
by Dollypony
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Newfoundland, Canada to solve the mystery of the Ghost Train the Newfie Bullet
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do you actually think that they are mine? They belong to Fox, I Made This Productions, Ten-Thirteen Productions, and CC. Happy Now?  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing fan fiction. I appreciate all types of criticism. Please don't be too harsh though. I posted this under another penname but I forgot the password to it. I'm adding the first chapter and the second chapter together.  
  
Rating: PG-13 not right now but later it will be  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Keywords: MSR  
  
Teaser  
  
  
  
Trinity East, Newfoundland, Canada January 9, 2003 3:45 am  
  
Cally Taylor was dreaming about the family trip she had hoped to take. Her kids would have been happy to come, not grouching during the 4-hour drive from St. Johns. When they were little they used to love to come to the old house in the woods. Now she had to bribe them. She sighed. Why did her children have to grow up?  
  
She heard a door slam. Cally leapt to her feet. She stepped out side of the room and ran into her son. "Young man! Where were you?" Cally pulled him into a hug. "Did you think how worried I'd be?" She only then noticed his brother wasn't with him. Before she could ask where he was, the young boy had started crying.  
  
"The. train. was. here!" He said in-between sobs. "Honey," Cally said, "the train is gone. It's been gone for years. There isn't even a track anymore." He looked at her through tears. "Mother, it hit him!" Cally fell backwards. She knew the train couldn't have hit her son, but a car could have.  
  
When she arrived at the dirt road where the tracks used to be, she stood still. The tracks were there, covered in mist. Her son was there too. He looked up. "Mommy!" He cried, before he turned into mist with the tracks and disappeared.  
  
Act I  
  
Hoover building January 9, 2003 8:36 a.m.  
  
  
  
Skinner sat at his desk. He hated Mondays. He hated this Monday especially. "Why do I keep in contact with her?" He wondered. " Yeah, I remember why. She'd come and visit if I didn't call her every minute to tell her how busy my life is."  
  
His head jerked up. There was a knock at his door. "Come in." He muttered rubbing his temples. "Sir, agents Scully and Mulder are outside." His secretary was about to get Scully and Mulder when she noticed Skinner rubbing his temples. "You don't look too good." She said. "I'm fine." He waved her off and regained his composer.  
  
Scully and Mulder walked in. They were too happy for Skinner's morning. They sat down and looked expectantly at him. "Sir?" Scully said after a moment.  
  
Skinner pulled a picture out of his drawer. "This is Cally Taylor." He said passing the picture to Scully. She looked very quickly and passed it to Mulder. He looked a bit longer then he should have. Cally Taylor was tall with blonde hair and chest Scully envied. Skinner pretended he didn't notice as Scully stepped on Mulder's foot. Mulder quickly gave the picture back to Skinner.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the case?" Scully asked. "Last time I checked you didn't keep framed pictures of victims or suspects in your desk." Skinner frowned. "I met her on a vacation in Newfoundland, Canada." He rubbed his temples again. "If this wasn't your area of expertise and she wasn't such a bitch, I'd go myself."  
  
Mulder looked less than amused. "Sir?" Skinner started explaining the case. "Early this morning Cally was waiting for her sons to come home, when one of her sons was hit by what she claims to be a ghost train. She said her son turned to mist and disappeared." Scully was losing her good mood very quickly. "You want us to go to Canada!" She exclaimed after he had stopped talking. "You want us to go to Canada to investigate a kid who turned to mist."  
  
"Agent, I wouldn't send you to Canada if I didn't think she would come and beat me if I didn't send you." Mulder had been quiet through this exchange. Scully was getting suspicious and looked at him. "Mr. Skinner I'm assuming the FBI is completely clueless to this assignment." Skinner nodded and started to speak. Mulder silenced him. "Please sir, don't interrupt me. If agent Scully and I go on this case you will have to do something for us." Scully noticed a gleam in his eye. She had to bite her lip to stop from smiling. "You have to pay for us to stay a few extra days in a nice hotel." Skinner started to talk. Mulder cut him off. Scully realized that he had Skinner right where he wanted him. "Sir, may I remind you we are doing this as a favor?"  
  
Skinner considered the options. Eventually deciding letting Mulder and Scully have a vacation would be better than the wrath Cally Taylor. He sighed and dismissed the agents.  
  
  
  
St. Johns, Newfoundland, Canada One day later  
  
  
  
As Mulder and Scully stepped off the plane they were practically crushed by a tall, blonde, woman in her mid-thirties. "You must be the agents Waltie has told me so much about." She said. "I'm so sorry to make you come all the way here, but you see I needed someone with your expertise." She started walking off and kept talking, not even looking back to see if they were following.  
  
"I'm not one to believe in all of this paranormal shit. But, how else can you explain what happened to my son?" She asked. Cally Taylor didn't even give either of them time to reply. She had already switched gears. "My son WAS very hansom you know, very popular with the girls." Cally accented was as if she was trying to prove to the agents that her son was really dead.  
  
Mulder and Scully hung back a bit. "Waltie?" Mulder asked. Scully let out a little laugh as they moved out into the parking lot.  
  
The beauty of Newfoundland was obvious coming in on the plane. Neither, Scully, nor Mulder had ever been to Newfoundland, which was odd considering the multitude of places they'd been. Scully had once heard it described as the land that was never meant to be settled. She now understood why. Despite it's beautiful and picturesque landscape it was freezing, turning off any attraction to it she had found. This is going to be fun. She thought. Not.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok I know it was awful but please tell me what you think of it. How I could make it better, ect. Pls. 


	2. Author's Note

Last time I forgot to put my email so I could get reviews. I think you would need that.  
  
Pretty pls. Review. DollyponyH@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 2

An hour later they pulled up in front of a beautiful two story house. They weren't able to get any information about the case on the way. Cally would just say "I'm getting to it", and continue with her biography of her son.  
  
As they pulled up in front of the house a woman in her early sixties ran out. Cally grimaced. "Oh no." She said. "What's wrong?" Scully asked. Cally unbuckled her seat belt and said very simply, "she is my mother's cousin. And she's a pain in the butt." The driver's side door was opened and a tiny voice filled the space. "I told you not to bring them out here." The lady's voice was small, but had an authority you couldn't miss. Cally, stayed quiet for the first time in an hour.  
  
"I've told you and the rest of the children the story since you were little." Her eyes were flaming with rage. "You used to believe it." Looking at Mulder and Scully she practically yelled "and to add rudeness to stupidity, you haven't even introduced me to these poor American's you have dragged out here." Cally sighed and made the introductions. "Laurie Alexa- May, may I introduce you to Fox Mulder and Dana Scully." Laurie smiled "that's a good girl."  
  
Cally looked relieved that she hadn't gotten another tong lashing. Her look faded as she heard the next words that came from the woman's mouth. "Bring the poor, mislead people inside, they need to know the truth so they can go home." Laurie started walking towards the house. Cally ran out of the car, chasing the petite lady.  
  
As Mulder climbed out of the car Cally disappeared into the house. "Should we go learn the truth?," he asked smiling. "I guess so." Scully said, as she gathered her purse and overnight bag. Mulder reached in the backseat and grabbed his own stuff. They walked up the driveway and in the open door.  
  
  
  
I know very short. And I don't think it's very good. I wrote it in a hurry. Please tell me what you think. I'll write more soon. It will get better Cross my heart hope to die 


	4. chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. They meant a lot to me. This is the next chapter. I think it's a bit confusing, though. Please review DollyponyH@aol.com  
  
Laurie Alexa-May was just a few inches taller than Scully. Her hair was a dark brown, and you could tell she had dyed it all of her life. As the four of them, sat down at the table they were joined by two children. The first one was a boy, about sixteen years old. The child behind him was a girl, who was about four years old.  
  
You could miss the boy easily in a crowd, the girl, however, was a completely different story. She had what Scully liked to call, talking eyes. Her eyes could portray any emotion. Right now they were portraying curiosity and fear. The girl's black hair hung past her shoulders, cloaking her little body. And her skin looked like a porcelain dolls.  
  
"What is it?" Laurie addressed the boy.  
  
"Um, can I go hang out with my friends?" He asked. He looked as if he wanted run away and hide. Laurie noticed this and softened a bit.  
  
"Of course. I'm sorry, go ahead."  
  
Cally looked alarmed. "Aren't you worried about you're brother?"  
  
The boy looked at her for a long moment, and then turned to his cousin. "She still doesn't get it, does she?"  
  
Laurie shook her head and shooed him away. As he was leaving, the little girl came over to Scully, and pulled on her sleeve.  
  
"Buna ziua. Cum te cheama?" The girl asked. Scully looked her in the eye and suddenly knew that she was speaking Romanian, and what she had said.  
  
"Hello. My name is Dana, what is your name?" She asked her.  
  
Everyone, except Laurie, looked on in shock as Scully conversed with the little Romanian, girl.  
  
"Aglaia." The girl replied.  
  
Scully was now very confused. She could understand a girl, who seemed to know no English.  
  
"You know Romanian?" Cally asked, surprise registering in her voice.  
  
"No, no I don't. At least I didn't think I did." Scully said. She was having a hard time deciding if she should be excited or scared silly.  
  
Cally leapt up from her chair and pulled Aglaia from Scully. "Let me take her to her room." Cally glared at Laurie before she left the room, and mouthed, "tell them nothing."  
  
"Don't pay any attention to Cally." Laurie said to the agents. "She is having trouble believing."  
  
"Exactly, what is it she is having trouble believing?" Mulder asked. He had been thoughtfully watching Scully and Aglaia's "conversation", and he had a theory.  
  
Laurie seemed to read his thoughts. "Hold up, Mr. Mulder, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Mulder sighed. The hardness, that had disappeared when she had been talking to the children, had come back into her voice. His questions would have to wait until she was ready to answer them. He knew that if he pressed her too hard she wouldn't tell them anything.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandma Hamlin. I got the inspiration for Aglaia from her. She was a Romanian named Aglaia Alexa. When She moved to Canada she changed her name to Clara Alexa Hamlin. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandma on my mother's side, my Gaby, who died too soon. 


	5. chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to my cousins who do live in Newfoundland, Trinity to be exact. They have been amazing helping me write this, Susan, Mary, Scott, this one is for ya'll  
  
Laurie looked past the agents to Cally, who had come back from taking Aglaia to her room.  
  
"Do you want me to refresh your memory, 'cause if you don't I won't want your interruptions."  
  
Cally shuffled from foot to foot. It was obvious that she wasn't comfortable with this deal.  
  
"I don't see why you have to tell them anything."  
  
Laurie shook her head and walked to Cally. She put her hand on her arm and pushed her out of the room.  
  
"Child, I'm 50 years older than you, and if there's one thing I've learned from this life it's that if the truth don't come out, it's going to hurt somebody."  
  
Scully glanced at Mulder and saw a small smile play across his lips.  
  
"See Scully, I told you."  
  
Scully sighed. "Mulder, I've always believed at least that much of what you've told me."  
  
Mulder chuckled and they turned their attention to Laurie once again. Cally had left and Laurie had a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Now, where should I begin?" She started walking towards the living room.  
  
"Yes, I know. Come with me."  
  
Laurie pulled out a photo album and motioned for the agents to sit down.  
  
The couch was covered with other photo albums, most opened to pictures of Cally's son. The only places to sit were the love seat and a chair. Laurie had already taken the chair. Mulder sat down next to Scully and casually put his arm around her, that earned a glare and pointed glance in Laurie's direction. They didn't need any more rumors going around the bureau. But, Mulder could see other wise in Scully's eyes.  
  
Laurie slammed the album shut irritably. "If you two don't stop flirting, I won't have time to tell you about the Ghost Train."  
  
Mulder quickly removed his arm and cleared his throat. "Of course. Go ahead."  
  
Scully tried to surppress a giggle, how many times did she get to see Mulder embarrassed? He had definitely met his match.  
  
"The Ghost Train," Laurie began, "is actually the Newfie Bullet. The Newfie Bullet went between Port aux Basques and St. John's, stopping in Trinity." "I was fourteen years old. Having lived in Trinity all of my life, I was used to hearing the train come through every few days. My friends and I would go down to the tracks and wave to the people when we were younger. But, by the time I turned fourteen, we had all grown out of that.  
  
One day I was walking along the tracks with my brothers, I was the oldest and entrusted with their care. The train came chugging along and I decided to pretend I was little again and wave. I lifted my brothers onto each of my hips and tried to wave to the train. When I looked into the windows I froze. There weren't people in that train, only what I now know were aliens. Twilight had been falling and suddenly time got sped up. It was pitch black. The train's headlights were coming at us. It veered off the track and hit my brothers and me. The next thing I knew the aliens were over my brothers and my brothers were turning into mist."  
  
Please review. I will not write any more until I get 2 reviews. I want to know how you like it, how I can make it better. 


End file.
